The Story of Rachel McKenzie
by waxernet0
Summary: Rachel (Number 362) happens to be the one looking for a way to defeat the KND villains. However, Raditz took her away to the Android Saga, and after defeating Raditz, Rachel trains to become hero of the KND.
1. Chapter 1: Surprise Visitor!

In the tree house of Sector V, the operatives plan to launch a secret move that will defeat the Delightful Children From Down The Lane.

Number 1: All right, Sector V. We plan on sending someone to find a way to defeat the DCFDTL.

Number 2: But where?

Number 1: Anywhere.

Number 4: But that will take so long!

Number 5: I concur.

Number 1: Well, who are we-

His voice is interrupted by Number 362's message to Sector V.

Number 2: What does it say, Number 1?

Number 1: I must be having a nightmare.

Number 5: Speak, MAN!

Number 1: Number 362 is going herself!

The entire Sector V is shocked.

Meanwhile, Number 362 already starts her journey to find a way to defeat the KND Villains, especially the DCFDTL. However, during the middle of her journey, a man in a strange armor outfit with extremely long hair attacks her.

Man: Well, it seems you are looking for a person named Kakarot.

Number 362: Who is he?

Man: HE IS MY BROTHER!

Oh no! It's the evil Raditz! Will the story continue?


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Attack!

Raditz takes number 362 into a time machine. He shows that he was looking for the so-called Kakarot, who was his brother. Somehow, Raditz escaped the Other World and stole a time machine. However, the time machine had a malfunction, and he and Number 362 were transported to the time when Trunks had defeated Frieza and told Goku about the Android threat.

**Raditz**: I finally found you Kakarot!

**Goku**: My name is Goku, and I'm from earth! Wait a minute; you're the person that took Gohan long ago! You must be Raditz!

**Raditz: **That's right! And I will kill you again!But I must notify you, that I have someone in my hands, and that person really is a Saiyan!

**Number 362: **WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

**Raditz: **I sensed a strange potential in you, as if you were a Saiyan!

**Goku**: What? So that girl is a Saiyan?

**Raditz: **Enough talk! I will kill you! However, I must first kill that little girl.

**Number 362**: WHAT?

Raditz: Let's see what you got as a Saiyan!

With a sudden movement, Number 362 surprisingly lays punch on Raditz. Furious, Raditz immediately kicks Number 362 and smashes her into a rock pillar.

**Goku: **WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I can't let you do that!

**Raditz:** Well, I guess that I'll kill you too!

_**Suddenly, a burst of light pierced into Raditz's chest, and he dies. His last words are, "I WILL GET YOU KAKAROT!" Much to everyone's surprise, Number 362 actually shot that beam of light.**_

**Goku: **Wow! How did you do that? (He is surprised that even a girl with no experience actually did a Kamehameha on Raditz and killed him).

Number 362 explains that she had circled her hands next to her waist, and then she let it all out.

**Goku: **Cool! Not bad for a little girl! Maybe you should come with us.

_**And so, Number 362, now known as Rachel McKenzie, is now training to become strong. At last, Rachel has found a way she believes to be able to defeat the Delightful Children Down The Lane.**_


	3. Chapter 3: First Time Super Saiyan!

One day, Rachel McKenzie is sleeping at Goku's house (Goku had to bring her to his house to train with him and the Z Fighters, and her hair has turned black) when suddenly she has a frightening nightmare.

When Rachel wakes up, Gohan meets her, who is the only person left in Goku's house besides Rachel.

Gohan: Hey, what's up?

Rachel: Hey Gohan, I just had a nightmare.

Gohan: What happened?

Just then, the door opens, and two people arrive in the house. One is a woman with light blue hair, and the other one is a man who seems to be in armor.

Woman: Hi, my name is Bulma, and this man right next to me is Vegeta.

Gohan: Oh hi. I just had someone arrive at our house. It's someone named Rachel.

Vegeta: Well, I just wanted to tell you that-

3 more people that arrived interrupt Vegeta. One is a woman in a dress. Another is Goku.

Gohan: Hey mom, what's up?

Goku: Oh hey Gohan.

Chi-Chi: Well, this is such a crowd, especially in this house.

Rachel: What's going on?

Goku: Well, I was passing by this place where there was a tree house. It was ruined, and there was a logo on it, it was named 'KND.'

Rachel: WHAT?

Goku: You know that place?

Rachel: Yes.

Goku: Well, are you sure you want to go back there? Cause I saw strange children who seemed to be in a huddle who went on this ship and headed to the moon and-

But to Rachel, nothing was heard, only the fact that the DCFDTL had caused this. Immediately, she runs out of the house and flies to the area. Gohan goes with her too (Rachel had told her about the KND and the purpose, and its enemies). But by the time they arrive where the DCFDTL are the DCFDTL had already captured Sector V.

In rage, Rachel charges at them, but is pushed back. Apparently, the DCFDTL gained the same powers that Rachel gained. Gohan goes to help, but he is pushed back too. Then, he is grabbed and is smashed to the wall. With anger, Rachel kicks one of the children, but is also smashed to the wall. Finally, the DCFDTL grabs both of them and throw them down on the floor. Gohan's head is stepped on by the DCFDTL. Rachel is too injured to move. Gohan struggles to get out, but the DCFDTL are strong. Finally, he is picked up and is knocked out by the DCFDTL.

Suddenly, Rachel's hair glows, and in an instant, she screams, and her hair suddenly turns yellow. The DCFDTL are shocked.

Rachel: I WILL NEVER HAVE MERCY ON YOU BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID TO GOHAN!

**Will Rachel prevail?**


	4. Chapter 4: Rachel Pulverizes the DCFDTL

_Note: For this chapter and later, you may need to know the names of the DCFDTL. Otherwise, you may not understand this._

_With sudden rage, Rachel Mackenzie immediately strikes Lenny in the stomach, and kicks him away. With shock, David almost punches Rachel when she blocks his punch, and kicks him right in the stomach._

David: How? Why?

Rachel: This is for Gohan!

_With suddenness, Rachel unleashes a Kamehameha on David, with only one hand! Bruce, the next target, is punched right in the face, and is blasted away. Only Ashley and Ogie are left._

Ashley: Hey, you've killed our three boys! How could you!

Rachel: It's a pain for me that I lost Gohan.

Ogie: Well, that is just simply ridiculous. You attacked first!

Rachel: You know that I have one thing to show you.

Ashley: How should we know?

Rachel: Such as this.

_In suddenness, Rachel immediately disappears into thin air! Ashley and Ogie are afraid, and try to flee, but then, Rachel reappears in between them and the ship._

Rachel: Just where do you think you're going?

_Ashley and Ogie are now paranoid. They are afraid. Then, Rachel makes her move._

Rachel: Kamehame-

Ashley/Ogie: You know that won't work on us!

Rachel: HA!

_With the beam of light shooting out, the blast completely annihilated Ashley and Ogie. With this, the KND seems to be at peace._

_News of the battle spreads, but Rachel remains at Goku's house._

_Little do they know, Father (The villain in the KND that uses fire as weapons) is angry and is preparing to find this Rachel Mackenzie._

_What will happen?_


	5. Chapter 5: Father's Sight of Rachel

With rage, Father goes and tries to find this Rachel Mackenzie. One day, he finds Rachel, with her partner, Fanny Fulbright (Numbuh 86).

Father: Finally, I can have revenge on you!

Fanny: What are you talking about?

Father: Haven't you heard? Your "buddy" had defeated my delightful children for knocking out a little boy who suddenly turned blond for some reason and powered up (He heard that Rachel defeated the DCFDTL by eavesdropping the KND). Now, I have come for revenge, Saiyan!

Rachel: Not unless you see a Super Saiyan.

Father: What?

Fanny: I think she's a showoff.

Rachel made her move, and in moments, she had transformed into the transformation: Super Saiyan.

Father: How can that be? I never expected that to happen!

Rachel: Well, thanks you to your "delightful children," I had reached this state. And Fanny here too is a Saiyan.

Father: WHAT? TWO SAIYANS?

Fanny: That's right!

Father: Well, I think I would rather take on the "Super Saiyan" than her companion. I like this way, especially the fact that I want to get her over with, and then Fanny.

Rachel: Well, let's see it.

_With suddenness, Rachel disappears in thin air._

Father: Don't try to play tricks on me!

Father also disappears. Within moments, the air suddenly shook, and crashed at the strike of the two warriors. Suddenly, both appear in a state of fighting each other.

Father: What's wrong? Have you lost your will to fight?

Rachel: No, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve.

Father: Which is?

Rachel: Ka-Me-Ha-Me-

Fanny: Oh, not again!

Rachel: HA!

The Kamehameha shoots out Rachel's hands, but Father uses an energy wave to counter the Kamehameha.

Will Rachel defeat Father? Will Fanny come to help? Does Father have a secret move?


	6. Chapter 6: Mind Controlled?

When the two warriors struggled, Father suddenly threw a microchip at Rachel. It landed on the back of Rachel's neck. Now, once it planted itself, Rachel suddenly turned around, ignoring the energy wave. The ground died at the energy wave. When the smoke subsided, Rachel was there with a red iris in both her eyes, had a slightly yellow-orange aurora, and finally, had grown slightly stronger.

Father: Now, go and attack Fanny!

Without a word, Rachel suddenly dashed at Fanny and struck her in the stomach. Then, with movement as fast as the speed of light, Rachel kicked Fanny's head, and Fanny was thrown to the side.

Fanny: But, why?

Father: I want to destroy you.

With desperation and frustration, Fanny started to power up.

Father: What? What is this?

All of a sudden, Fanny's orange hair soon transitioned into yellow, and with a scream, Fanny turned into a Super Saiyan.

Father: NO! NOT ANOTHER SUPER SAIYAN! IT"S GETTING REALLY ANNOYING!

Fanny: Come on, Rachel; let's see what you've got!

Rachel (Mind-Controlled): Fine then.

Suddenly, the two disappeared into thin air (literally). The air shook and the ground trembled in fear as the two warriors sent punches and kicks against each other. In moments, the two reappeared and landed on the ground. Fanny was easily dominating Rachel, while Rachel was catching her breath.

Rachel (Mind-Controlled): But, how?

Fanny: See? The Super Saiyan transformation is amazing! But, I'm about to go full power!

In moments, Fanny powered up. But because of her limits, she could not go actual full power.

Fanny: Well, this is where you are obliterated!

?: NO! DON'T!

Everyone turned to see who the person was, and they saw Kid Gohan as a Super Saiyan.

Father: That's the boy that tried killing my children!

Gohan: Fanny, I think there's something that's controlling Rachel.

Father: Don't give Fanny any ideas!

Fanny: Well, what is the idea?

Gohan: Check the back of her neck. I think I saw something.

Rachel (Mind-Controlled): I won't let you! (Shoots an Angry Kamehameha at Gohan, but Gohan easily dodged the blast).

Fanny: NOW!

Fanny dashes at Rachel as fast as the speed of light and puts a half nelson on Rachel's neck. Rachel tries to struggle, but it is too late. Fanny, with all her might, pulled the microchip out of Rachel's neck and crushed it. Within moments, Rachel turned back to normal. Her eyes went back to their normal irises. Also, Rachel is now in her normal state.

Rachel: What happened? Fanny, how are you a Super Saiyan?

Fanny: With a microchip, Father tried to control you, but I pulled and crushed the device that controlled you.

Rachel: Thanks Fanny.

Fanny: Thank Gohan, he's the one who gave me the idea.

Rachel: Really, Gohan's here? (Looks at Gohan, then looks at Fanny) Oh, I see why. But, how are you a Super Saiyan?

Fanny: The same reason why you became a Super Saiyan. Almost.

Father: NO! I WILL KILL ALL THREE OF YOU!

Suddenly, the DCFDTL appear, and fuse with Father. Light escapes, and it is so bright that all three warriors cover their eyes. When the light fades, Super Father is formed.

Father: Now, I will kill you!

Rachel: Oh no, he's after us!

Will Rachel, Fanny and Gohan defeat Super Father?

Note: I put down power levels at the end of this chapter and the previous one. Don't make bad comments about the power levels. I made Power Levels up. As for Super Saiyan transformations, I multiplied the PL by 50.

**Rachel**: 90,000,000

**Ssj Rachel**: 4,500,000,000

**Mind-Controlled Rachel**: 3,000,000,000 (decreased due to the fact that some of the energy was used for the microchip to work)

**Ssj Rachel (Injured)**: 3,900,000,000

**Fanny**: 70,000,000

**Ssj Fanny**: 3,500,000,000

**Semi Full-Power Ssj Fanny**: 87,500,000,000

**Father**: 5,000,000,000

**Super Father**: 300,000,000,000


	7. Chapter 7: SSJ2?

Suddenly, Father dashed at Rachel, smashing her into the ground, and then throwing her far away. Gohan rushes at Father to strike him, but is knocked back. Fanny dashes at Father and tries to punch him. However, Father kicks Fanny so hard that Fanny literally couldn't stand up for a while.

Father: How do you like my new power?

Rachel: It's, it's too powerful.

Father: You puny Saiyans can't stand up to my power!

With rage, Rachel made a dash for Father, but could not even lay a finger on him. Suddenly, Father grabbed Fanny and punched her in the face. Fanny fell unconscious from the attack. Suddenly, from Rachel, auroras began flashing, and soon, she transformed into the Super Saiyan 2 transformation!

Father: What's this? Just another transformation! Wait, what's happening?

Suddenly, the 3 young warriors look, and there was someone who they never saw: Piccolo. Using his telekinesis technique, Piccolo distracted Father, and soon, Rachel made a dash at Father. Rachel struck a part of Father's body that disabled Father's ability to remain in his Super Transformation. Soon, Father's power decreased.

Father: NO! MY PLANS ARE RUINED!

Piccolo: Rachel, you have the energy to defeat him! Go and win!

Suddenly, Piccolo disappears. Rachel soon takes this command seriously. Turning at Father, she soon starts to fight.

Rachel: I am going to make sure you will never hurt my friends ever again!

With sudden rage, Rachel strikes Father, injured and tired. Father tries to resist, but is no match for SSJ2 Rachel. Suddenly, Father strikes Rachel, who is also tired and critically injured.

Rachel (Mind): I have to stop him! I used pretty much all my attacks and- wait, I remember Goku saying he had the ability of the Spirit Bomb. That's it! I'll attempt to use the Spirit Bomb in SSJ2! I'll have to get up and- wait; I'm not in the transformation anymore!

Can Rachel defeat Father even though she lost the energy to sustain the SSJ2 transformation?

**Power Levels:**

**SSJ Rachel (Critically Injured): 3,600,000,000**

**SSJ2 Rachel (Critically Injured): 25,200,000,000**

**Rachel (Critically Injured): 72,000,000**

**Father (Weakened by telekinesis): 12,000,000,000**

**SSJ Fanny: 3,500,000,000**

**MSSJ Son Gohan: 10,500,000,000**

One of the power levels came from Vegito1089 (a Youtube channel)


	8. Chapter 8: The Super Spirit Bomb!

Rachel soon tries to remember the steps. Soon, she recalls the steps. She stands up, holding her hands up in the air.

Rachel: People of the Earth, share your energy with me.

Father: What is this? What's she doing? I'm going to get her!

?: Not unless you beat me.

SSJ Gohan steps forward. He realizes what Rachel is up to, and Gohan would not let anything interfere. Father and Gohan soon dash at each other, sending kicks and punches at each other. At one point, the ground shook from the intensity of the battle.

Soon, however, both the Z Warriors and the inhabitants of the Earth send their energy to the Spirit Bomb. What a fortune it ended up with! The Spirit Bomb had so much energy that it was the Super Spirit Bomb.

Rachel: Yes! Thank you! Hey, Father!

Father: What is it- NO WAY! WHAT IS THAT?

Gohan (Panting, slowly laughing): It's something that will abolish you from the Earth itself. Every person contributed to the attack.

Rachel: TAKE THIS!

Suddenly, Rachel hurls the Super Spirit Bomb down at Father. Father tries to resist, but with so much power in the ball, Father is soon incinerated. His last words were, "How? How can this be?"

Soon, the Spirit Bomb carries Father off to space, and blows up. After the light fades, Fanny and Gohan catch Rachel, tired and critically injured from the hurling of the Spirit Bomb. Suddenly, someone familiar arrives. It was Goku.

Goku: Wow, I'm so proud of you Rachel. You endured the hardships of the battle and you also created the Spirit Bomb.

Rachel: Without you, I wouldn't have beaten Father. Thank you, Goku.

Goku: You're absolutely welcome. Well, see you all!

Gohan: Goodbye Rachel!

Suddenly, Goku and Gohan disappear. Afterwards, Rachel would train hard.

The End of the DCFDTL Saga...

**Power Levels:**

**Rachel (Critically Injured): 72,000,000**

**Fanny (Injured): 58,000,000**

**MSSJ Gohan: 10,500,000,000**

**Super Spirit Bomb: 1,000,000,000,000**


	9. Chapter 9: Unexpected Enemy!

Many days have passed since the battle with Father. Many things have taken place, such as:

_Rachel has mastered the SSJ transformation._

_Rachel's hair turned into black hair, just like a Saiyan (Rachel had normal hair, instead of spiked hair)._

_Fanny learns the SSJ2 transformation._

_Abigail Lincoln becomes a Z-Fighter after a match with Rachel._

_The three decide to move to a house near Goku's house._

_The KND started training soldiers using techniques rather than weapons._

_However, a new threat arrives. The Teen Ninjas have struck the Moon Base of the KND. To the KND soldiers' shock, Numbuh 12, Cree Lincoln, and Chad Dickson have gained enough power to defeat the KND. Just then, Abigail Lincoln arrives, armed with a sword._

Abigail: Cree, what have you done?

Cree: Don't you worry, little sister; by the time I'm finished, you'll join them in their "party."

Abigail: You will NOT take over the KND and overrun the system!

Cree: We'll see about that.

In moments, the two siblings fought. The air shook and everyone trembled as Abigail and Cree disappeared and reappeared while throwing kicks and punches at each other. In an instant, Abigail grabs her sword, but Cree soon disappears right behind her and grabs the sword.

Cree: Are you going to beg for mercy?

Abigail: Never! I am not letting you fulfill your evil plans!

Cree: Well then, let's start round two.

At that moment, Cree yanks the sword out and makes a cut on Abigail's back. She screams in pain as she falls down to the ground. Cree soon breaks the sword in half, and throws the pieces at Abigail. Just then, however, the pieces were incinerated, and soon, Fanny came!

_However, instead of fighting Cree, Fanny had to fight Numbuh 12. Both Fanny and Numbuh 12 had equal power levels, and thus made it a very even match. But Rachel wasn't at the Moon Base yet._

_Will the two young warriors hold out by themselves? (Beginning of the Teen Ninja Saga)_

_**Power Levels:**_

_**Abigail: 53,200,000**_

_**Cree: 102,500,000**_

_**Fanny: 110,500,000**_

_**Numbuh 12: 110,450,000**_


	10. Chapter 10: Rachel Arrives!

Fanny: Numbuh 12, why have you betrayed us?

Numbuh 12: I told you Fanny, I was almost 13 years old. Now, I am going to kill you!

Suddenly, Fanny teleports in front of Numbuh 12 and strikes her in the face. Numbuh 12 punches Fanny in the stomach. Soon, the two fight each other vigorously, but surprisingly, in the end, Fanny loses.

Numbuh 12: Well, well, well, if it isn't Fanny, humbled by a mere girl with amazing powers.

Fanny: I, I... I can't handle this anymore!

_Meanwhile, Abigail and Cree are fighting each other so violently that when there is a brief pause in the midst of the battle, the two cannot help but pant and use their arms to support their tired body._

Cree: You're not that bad. However, soon I will cremate you!

Abigail: Well, Cree, I need to defeat you!

Cree: We'll see about that, girl.

They resume their fight. This time however, Cree changes into her B.R.A. With the armor on, she is able to gain higher power and therefore defeat Abigail. At one point, Cree almost chokes Abigail with one hand, and then slams her to the ground. Just then, though, a ki blast strikes Cree's armor. Someone descends, and it is revealed to be none other than Rachel.

_Rachel makes a dash at Cree, then disappears and reappears behind Cree. Cree tries to fight back, but is soon struck in the neck by Rachel. Rachel unleashes the Kamehameha on Cree. The Teen Ninjas and Numbuh 12 are too stunned to move. Then, Numbuh 12 makes a dash attack against Rachel, but fails as Rachel blocks the incoming punch._

Numbuh 12: How is this possible? You were unofficially decommissioned and yet, you help the KND! You were supposed to help us! And to think, you were the Supreme Commander!

Rachel: Now, I'm a Saiyan.

Numbuh 12: WHAT THE HECK IS A SAIYAN?

Rachel: Hmm.

_Suddenly, Rachel grabs the arm of Numbuh 12 and flails her to the ground (Cree and Numbuh 12 were fighting in mid air). Both Cree and Numbuh 12 soon had enough, and they combined their strength. But that was nothing compared to when Rachel went into the SSJ transformation!_

_Will Rachel defeat the both of them?_

_**Power Levels:**_

_**Abigail: 53,200,000**_

_**Cree: 102,500,000**_

_**Cree (B.R.A.): 225,500,000**_

_**Fanny: 110,500,000**_

Numbuh 12: 110,450,000

_**Rachel: 240,000,000**_

_**MSSJ Rachel: 1,680,000,000**_


	11. Chapter 11: Chad Dickson In the Lead

_Suddenly, the two villains dash at Rachel. Their combined strength flashed into Rachel's mind while Rachel was dashing backwards. Suddenly, Rachel rushed to the ceiling of the Moon Base, and made her mysterious move._

Rachel: Get ready for this!

Numbuh 12 & Cree: WHAT?

Rachel: KA-ME-HA-ME-

_Suddenly, she disappeared in the air. Everyone was dumbstruck. Suddenly, Rachel appears in front of Cree and Numbuh 12._

Numbuh 12 & Cree: NO!

Rachel: HA!

Suddenly, the Kamehameha Wave shoots out, and it is so powerful that both Numbuh 12 & Cree are cremated.

Teen Ninjas: NO! WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS?

Anonymous: Let me handle her.

Suddenly, someone steps forward. It is Chad Dickson, one of the leaders of the Teen Ninjas.

Chad: Well, well well, if it isn't Rachel, the former supreme commander of the KND.

Rachel: The "former" part was only because I left.

Chad: ENOUGH! You killed two of the most important members in the team! You'll pay for that, and so will your friends!

Suddenly, Chad rushes forward, and punches Rachel in the face. After back flipping 3 times, Rachel dashes at Chad, kicking Chad in the stomach. Soon, the two warriors fight, disappearing and reappearing. The place shakes, and everyone except Abigail, Fanny, Chad, and Rachel flee. For a brief moment, though, the two fighters glare at each other, then Chad breaks the silence.

Chad: I see, these are the powers of the Super Saiyan, right? Just kidding, why would I believe that you would be able to beat me? You know, this was just my suppressed form. But now, (Powers up) I will show you my true powers!

Suddenly, Chad disappears, then reappears in front of Rachel, and punches her, then sends a bucketful of kicks and punches at her. Rachel could do little to resist, as she was beaten up by Chad. Then, Chad smashes her to the ground. Then, Chad stomps on Rachel's head.

Rachel: AH!

Chad: Yeah, how do you like that? This is my true power. And to think, I was going to transform into the B.R.A. form. You know what, I'm transforming!

Suddenly, Chad transforms into the B.R.A. form. Once again Rachel could do little as she was punched and kicked by Chad repeatedly. Finally, a warrior rushes in. It is Fanny.

Fanny: You leave her alone!

Chad: Well, well, well, another Super Saiyan. You know, I have to say; there is NOTHING special about these "Super Saiyans." I'll take down both of these bugs and conquer the galaxy! MUHAHAHA!

Will Fanny and Rachel take down Chad before it's too late?

**Power Levels:**

**MSSJ Rachel: 1,680,000,000**

**Chad (Suppressed): 352,000,000**

**Chad: 3,520,000,000**

**Chad (B.R.A.): 7,744,000,000**

**SSJ Fanny: 2,762,500,000**

**MSSJ Rachel (Injured): 1,344,000,000**


	12. Chapter 12: Chad's Defeat

_Out of nowhere, Chad strikes Fanny in the face, then grabs her shirt and swings her into the air. Rachel tries punching Chad, but misses, and Chad grabs Rachel's leg and arm and knees her. When blood spits out of Rachel's mouth, Chad flails her to the ground. Rachel and Fanny rush at Chad, but the dash considered futile, as Chad grabbed both their heads and smashed them together._

Rachel: OWW! Fanny, what is your head made of?

Fanny: What is YOUR head made of?

Chad: Hey Rachel, you looked better when you beat Cree and Numbuh 12.

_The three disappear in the air and the air rumbles and sounds like explosions are heard. Then, Fanny and Rachel fell to the ground._

Rachel: Fanny, (panting, coughing blood) nothing works, I (coughs blood again) can't face him.

Fanny: I can't either, I (pants, coughs) need you to transform to the- (coughs out blood).

Rachel: Transform to the what?

Fanny: The Super Saiyan 2 transformation. That's our only hope. You...need...to...transform. (Falls unconscious).

Rachel: All right, this better be worth it. (Stands up) Chad, your terror will soon be over!

Chad: Muhahahaha! As if YOU can do it! No chance! My power is exceedingly great! How could you possibly defeat me? I think you need more of a beating, Rachel. You can't even make a scratch on me with your hands! What makes you think you can beat me?

Rachel: I have been hiding this one transformation, one that is more powerful than the Super Saiyan transformation.

Chad: Oh, so you were bluffing this whole time?

Rachel: Sort of.

Chad: Well, then, let me see it.

Rachel: Your loss.

Suddenly, the ground shakes, the aurora on Rachel got brighter, and then, with a scream, Rachel transforms into the Super Saiyan 2 transformation. Chad now regrets his pride, knowing Rachel is stronger than him.

Chad: No, no, NO!

Rachel: Oh, so now you regret it?

Suddenly, Rachel walks calmly to Chad. Chad isn't very cowardly, though. He tries to land a punch at Rachel, but Rachel blocks it, with one finger! Angry, Chad tries to kick her, but Rachel blocks that one, too.

Next, Chad unleashes his ki blasts at Rachel. But when the smoke clears, much to Chad's disappointment and fright, Rachel was still there. Finally, Chad dashes at Rachel and strikes her face. Rachel turns her head back at Chad, wipes the blood off her mouth, and then, suddenly punches Chad in the stomach. Then, she kicks him away to the side and then, prepares the Kamehameha Wave.

Rachel: KA-

Chad: STOP!

Rachel: ME-

Chad: Seriously, please spare my life!

Rachel: HA-ME

Chad: I'll do anything!

Rachel: What you did is unforgivable! HA!

The Super Kamehameha Wave shoots out of her hands, and it is devastating to Chad. As Chad is slowly incinerated, he thinks about his life, and why he should not have turned evil. Now, it is too late for him to regret as he is blown away.

When it ends, Rachel collapses, tired and injured from the battle. Her hair turns back to normal. Near her, Abigail is waiting for her to say something.

Rachel: You did great Abigail.

Abigail: Just call me Abby. And I can't believe you killed Chad Dickson. So, what are you going to do with the Teen Ninjas?

Teen Ninjas: Please, let us go!

Abigail: No, I-

Rachel: Let them go, Abby. Their leader and two important fighters are dead. What harm are they now?

Abby: Well, if you say so.

The Teen Ninjas flee, for now...

The End of the Teen Ninja saga.

**Power Levels:**

**MSSJ Rachel (Injured): 1,344,000,000**

**SSJ Fanny: 2,762,500,000**

**Chad (B.R.A.): 7,744,000,000**

**SSJ2 Rachel: 9,408,000,000**

**Super Kamehameha Wave: 12,900,000,000**


End file.
